


you got me touchin' on your body

by amazingwatermelon



Series: snowy cabin vacay (neymessi) [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Grinding, M/M, fck i suck a tags, handjob, ney's a tease now, r.i.p me, seriously- r.i.p, this is the best i can do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingwatermelon/pseuds/amazingwatermelon
Summary: part 2 'boy oh boy i love it when i fall for that'. nsfw so don't open this at work or school guys. that's a no-no.





	

**Author's Note:**

> would recommend reading part 1 before this- it's really short anyway aha ^-^'

"Puta..!" He cursed, lifting himself from the snow, a bit agitated at the missing sensation from his mouth. Like a dog, he followed the smaller man into the cabin, chewing on his bottom lip at the thought of what Leo had planned. All he knew was that someone was horny.

He brushed the cold clumps of flakes off his jacket, grumpy that he would be cold for a good twenty minutes now. "Leo, you better get back here.." 

He lightly threatened, still following the Argentinian, slowly shutting the oak door behind him. Throwing off his outer layer, his hazel eyes wandered, following the path of discarded clothes, swallowing at the thought of what was at the end of this yellow brick road.

Carefully treading as he picked up the clothes, tossing them into a corner to pick up later. Normally Leo wasn't this messy, actually Ney was the messy one, this was obviously hinting at something.

Pushing against the cracked open door, his eyes settled on a figure settled lavishly on the bed. Still dressed with a long sleeve and sweats, however resting as if he was dressed in expensive robes and a crown.

Leo's dark eyes settled on Ney, as if he was a hungry lion ready to feast on his prey. At least that's what the lion thought he was gonna get to do.

"Mind undressing me? My hands are too cold to undo these buttons, I wasn't wearing gloves." Leo kept a smirk on his face, his confidence as high as the clouds.

"How convenient, huh?" Ney rose his eyebrows, husky voice apparent now as he lowered his voice, feet creaking on the floor boards as he crossed the room.

Climbing onto Leo's lap, a smirk on his face, he carefully sat down so that his ass was pressed against the Argentinian's package.

Leo quietly huffed, dropping his gaze to Ney's hips or somewhere around there, and then back up. "Is there something wrong?" Ney asked innocently, a grin on his face.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

Frowning, he adjusted himself, moving his ass a bit more as if he was uncomfortable and then leaned in to begin unbuttoning Leo's shirt. A satisfied smile reappeared when someone began to breathe harder than usual.

That was until halfway down Leo's shirt and a whole minute of on and off 'accidental' movements, Leo grabbed Ney by his skinny torso and pushed him off, following him with the momentum.

Lips locked in immediate plasure, Ney feeling his back hit the wall, groaning into the other's mouth because- *good lord*, Leo was grinding against him with a passion so far unrivaled.

It was loud in the room now, the sound of lips meeting accompanied by many strangled noises and groans, and not just that but Ney's body continually hitting the wall as they moved back and forth.

"-ah, Leo- I- I-" Ney practically stuttered as he weakly lifted his lean arms to wrap around Leo's neck, an unashamed noise working it's way out as Leo chose that moment to grind ever so slightly harder.

His lover was silent, well only word wise, because though Ney could only see the other side of the room and a hint of stars, heavy panting and a few quiet moans came from the smaller man.

"Hah- ha.. I- We..." He was having trouble speaking legs beginning to crumble under him as he was so close to his climax,"B-B-Bed..." 

Leo mustered what strength he had in himself, lifting Ney up, which wasn't hard considering how slim he was, and let the Brazillian wrap his legs around him in order to carry him to the bed.

Dropping Ney carefully onto the bed, he unbuttoned the rest of his shorts, throwing off his pants. Now in black briefs, he hovered over Ney, eyes absolutely caught on his hot tanned body.

Ney was hard, oh *so hard*, and his precum was sticking his tight jeans to his member, painting a clear outline.

"Oh Ney, you're so beautiful.." Leo breathed, leaning down to capture his partner's tongue with his own, magic sparks flying with the sexual act. He slid his hand subtley down an expanse of skin and under the fabric holding Ney, beginning to pump him.

This pulled loud moans from Ney, his nails digging into Leo's back as the pleasure racked him, bucking in an effort to get to his climax faster.

Using his other hand to zip down Ney's jeans, he freed him, his member slick with precum and hard as ever. Ney was a bit teary-eyed as he groaned, volume significantly rising as cum began to shoot, most of it hitting Leo in the chest and abdomen. 

Letting out a little laugh, he gazed with a passionate stare at his other half, who had his eyes shut and was breathing heavy. "I love you..." He whispered as he leaned down, giving Ney a light peck on the lips when he finally closed them.

Hazel eyes opened to him, a breathy signature smile appearing as he wrapped his tanned arms around Leo's pale neck.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> this is how much i lve you guys that i wrote this the very next day <333


End file.
